Media communication systems such as interactive television systems can deliver media content to media processors such as set-top boxes. Generally, media content can be broadcast by these systems and delivered according to a service subscription. These types of services can be associated with a subscriber and instantiated based on a subscriber profile and/or account.
In interactive media communication systems, users can also request services on demand Portable media devices such as mobile phones can be adapted to communicate with media processors over a wireless medium.